


Hold On. She-Ra fanfic (ONE SHOT)

by Deanna657



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanna657/pseuds/Deanna657
Summary: The night after the final battle against Horde Prime was peaceful. Everybody was happy and celebrating in Bright Moon. Princesses, ex-horde soldiers, civilians... they were all eating, drinking and enjoying each other company. (...) . Adora was wearing a red dress and listening to Glimmer and Bow about future plans in Etheria, but she felt that something, well, someone, was missing...
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Frosta & Micah (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Kudos: 25





	Hold On. She-Ra fanfic (ONE SHOT)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, my name is Diana. I'm from Spain and this is my first work in English, so if there's any mistake I really aplogize. Thank you and enjoy!

The night after the final battle against Horde Prime was peaceful. Everybody was happy and celebrating in Bright Moon. Princesses, ex-horde soldiers, civilians... they were all eating, drinking and enjoying each other company. Mermista was finally free and holding hands with Sea-Hawk, Perfuma was almost asleep on a really blushed Scorpia, Netossa kissed her wife, Micah played with Frosta and even Kyle and Rogelio were having a chat while Lonnie looked at them with a smirk in her face... 

People in town were putting tables at the center of the plaza, joining them together and bringing lots of food. Swift Wind was with them, singing and telling jokes with his winds widespread while Double Trouble played with children, doing some impressions of their favorite princesses. Inside the castle, everyone was wearing their best costumes, looking gorgeous and wonderful. A buffet full of food was the main attraction, people taking food from every table and chatting with the person next to them. 

The golden trio was sitting on a table, which was placed above hall, letting the Queen see what was happening. The table was really big, with four chairs and one of them empty, the one next to Adora’s. Adora was wearing a red dress and listening to Glimmer and Bow about future plans in Etheria, but she felt that something, well, someone, was missing. She politely stood up and excused herself for a moment. Where was that silly cat? She looked up for any evidence of the missing diner, but there was no sign of her. The blonde approached Entrapta, who was eating a small serving of a really strange meat with Wrong-Hordak next to her.

“… Entrapta? Can I interrupt for a moment?

“Hey Adora! I was explaining Wrong Hordak how incredible is your sword. Amazing First One’s tech and a really powerful source of power. If only you just lend me the sword for a while…” said Entrapta really fast. Wrong Hordak was just nodding and holding a glass of water, still full.

“It would be a pleasure, but the sword no longer exists. It only appears if I summon it, if not, it just stays… well, wherever it is while I’m not using it” Adora answered nicely. She still remembered what happened last time Entrapta used the sword, something she didn’t want to repeat again.

“Oh, well it doesn’t matter, now that we can explore another planets we will definitely find more First One’s devices!”

“That seems amazing Entrapta. Now, can I ask you a question?”

“Yes, of course! I completely forgot about that part”. Apologized Entrapta while grabbing another piece of meat.

“Have you seen Catra? I can’t find her, and the first dish is about to be served…”

“I don’t remember seeing Catra… Maybe she’s busy, fixing a robot or looking for tools to help me with my inventions”.

“I don’t think Catra is doing that, but thanks anyway Entrapta” said Adora softly. She’s starting to worry a lot. What if Catra was in danger or something worse? She knew she could use Swift Wind to find her, but Adora didn’t want to worry her friends.

“Excuse me, Adora?” suddenly said Wrong Hordak. Even though she knew that Wrong Hordak wasn’t bad, it was a bit shocking seeing him walking across the hallways inside Bright Moon’s palace. “I think I have seen your friend before”.

“Do you remember where and when? I’m starting to worry”.

“I saw her next to your dorm an hour ago, she was with that magic cat that follows her. I wonder what she was doing there”.

“Oh, thank you so much Wrong Hordak!” exclaimed Adora happily.

Adora said goodbye while going into the palace. Before entering she told her two best friends with gestures that she had to do something before the dinner, and Bow and Glimmer nodded, indicating that they understood what her friend meant. 

The moment she stepped into the giant building she started to run towards her room. What was Catra thinking? She told her to be on time for the dinner, and yet she managed to be late. That was so disrespectful, Adora thought.

She finally arrived, finding the door closed. Adora started to plan which were the things she was going to say to Catra after opening the door: try to be more friendly, don’t isolate yourself, we’re not your enemies… When she was ready, she opened the door, only to discover that Catra wasn’t there. Everything was in order, except for the door, which was widely open. The wind was entering and moving the blonde hair of Adora, and the moon was shining among the sky full of stars. A really beautiful night. But Adora couldn’t stay there looking through the window all night, so she started to think where could Catra be.

It only took her five minutes to remember that Catra usually went to high places when she needed to think, or she was sad. Both options didn’t seem really nice to Adora, who knew her friend really well and how she acted when she was in an overwhelming situation. So she went to the balcony and looked up to the roof of the palace. There she was.

Up next to the tower, there was a circular terrace with a figure sitting on its rail. Catra didn’t use the stairs inside the building to go there, she perfectly managed to climb the immense walls of the palace by herself, and really fast. Adora knew that she could also climb like Catra did, but it would take her a lot of time, something she didn’t have, so she went for the easy way. She summoned her sword and transformed into She Ra.

In a few jumps she was already standing behind the missing person. She Ra transformed herself back into Adora, who was starting to feel really concerned about her friend’s mood. Catra was sitting with Melog next to her and holding her legs while staring at the kingdom. Everything seemed really peaceful in her, but Adora knew that it wasn’t like that, not for Catra. The magicat was wearing a claret suit that Adora knew really well, and that she found gorgeous on Catra.

“Hey Adora” said Catra quietly. Even if she hadn’t turned around, it was obvious that she knew where Adora was standing because Melog had told her.

“Hey Catra” responded Adora standing next to her. She looks so beautiful, even if she is not aware of that, Adora thought.

“I didn’t expect you to find me, but I’m glad that you used She Ra to climb up here by the way”.

“Why?”

“Because I don’t want that dress to get dirty” answered Catra with a smile. Adora laughed and felt relieved, because she knew that if Catra had sense of humor she was, more or less, okay.

“Thank you for your catcall”. Said Adora with gratitude, and she moved closer to her friend. They both stayed silent for a while looking at the sky, and at each other from time to time, blushing due to it. But, even if Adora felt really relaxed, she knew she had to ask Catra how she was feeling.

“Catra…”

“Are you going to ask me if I’m okay? If you are, the answer is yes I am”. Said Catra roughly, changing from the nice person she had been to a more arrogant one.

“You don’t seem okay whatsoever”.

“Well, I am. We’ve won the war, we’re celebrating, we’re happy… So yes, I think we’re all okay”. Catra closed her eyes and looked down into her legs, with Adora looking at her, knowing that bad things were going on inside Catra’s head.

“You keep saying we, but I have not heard you saying I. Please Catra…” said Adora. She grabbed her gloved hand and sit with her. “I’ve known you for a really long time, and when you’re this distant is because something is wandering around your head, something that you can’t stop thinking about. Tell me what is that thing”. Adora repeated, but Catra was still with her mouth and eyes shut.  
“Listen, I know that for the past three years our relationship has been… really complicated, I don’t blame you. We chose our paths and fought for them. And I know I acted badly. I was supposed to be always on your side, but instead I was your enemy. There had been a lot of moments in which I turned around hoping that you would be there, laughing and smiling at me, but you weren’t. In reality, you were in front of me, showing your claws while I pointed you with my sword. I really missed you Catra, and now I want to compensate this lost time and I also want to act like the person I had to be during this three last years. I made you a promise which I didn’t fulfilled, and it’s understandable that you are disappointed with me. I want to act like your… best friend”. 

Adora finished her monologue, but Catra remained the same. She waited, but the was no movement coming from Catra, so Adora sighed and turned around, knowing that that night would be another one without the person she loved the most.

She hadn’t taken three steps when something blocked her way. It was Melog, who was sadly looking at her while moving his tail, as if they were saying “please, help her”. 

“Why?” Catra asked. Adora turned around surprised, only to face her friend’s eyes full of rage.

“Why what?”

“Why did you let me stay with you? Why did you save me? Why don’t you all hate me? WHY?” Asked Catra again, almost screaming.

“Catra, you saved us, you saved me. If it wasn’t for you, we wouldn’t be here chatting, Etheria would no longer exist and Horde Prime would have won”. Adora approached her, feeling full of hope as she tried to reach Catra’s hand. “You are really important to us, to me. We owe you a lot of things. And also, I can’t hate you because I…”

“Don’t say it” Catra interrupted Adora, pushing her hand and blocking eye contact. She knew she had hurt Adora, but at that moment she didn’t care. “Don’t say what you were about to tell me, that’s not what I’m asking”.

“That’s not what you are asking? So, what do you want me to say? That I hate you? That you don’t deserve to be here? That I should have left you with that maniac? Please, tell me Catra, because the only thing I’m trying to do is to make things right and you don’t…”

“NO! Don’t you get it?” Catra stood up and walked slowly towards the blonde. “HOW CAN YOU FORGIVE SOMEONE WHO HAS DESTROYED CITIES, TOWNS, THAT HAS LEFT PEOPLE STARVING, THAT HAS ALMOST BROUGHT THE DESTRUCTION OF AN ENTIRE PLANET, THAT…?” She stopped for a moment, holding her tears, while Adora looked at her and starting to know how many things Catra had been carrying with her.  
“How can you forgive the person who has killed the mother of your best friend?” she finally said, tears rolling down her cheeks and with her fists so tight that wounds were appearing on her hands.

Adora stood silent, crying as well. Melog was no longer blocking her, they were standing far from the girls, watching with tears in they’re eyes. The wind had stopped howling a while ago, and the moon was covered with clouds. No sound could be heard, and the only thing Adora managed to listen to was her heart beating really fast. 

“Catra I…” Tried to say Adora while wiping her tears off.

“I can’t even understand why Glimmer looks at me, hugs me and chats with me. I don’t get why she doesn’t want me to be dead”.

“Catra… How do you know that? How do you know what happened to Angella?” asked Adora quietly.

“Because the moment I arrived in this palace, it seemed really weird to me that the ex-Queen wasn’t there. I asked your friend, Bow, what happened to her, but he refused to tell me. No one wanted to say truth, until Scorpia finally decided to tell me: she died in that dimension that I created when I opened the portal”. The magicat sighed and looked up to the sky. “Adora, how do you think that I felt when I saw your back?”

“My back?”

“Yes, your back. Your back, full of scars that I made to you when I was controlled by Hordak. I felt disgusted with myself, I hated myself and start wondering why someone would forgive me. I couldn’t understand why Glimmer let me walk through the palace, through her home, knowing that I murdered her mother, and almost you. So now, tell me please, why I shouldn’t leave you and go away from a place I’ve damaged so much”.

“Because the things that you did in the past don’t define yourself in the present Catra.”

“What?”

“You’re a person everybody likes now, and that is due to the person you’ve become in a few months. Glimmer may hate you for what you did in the past, but the person that you are now is a complete different one. I don’t know if you are aware of this, but Glimmer also made mistakes, as well as you, Bow, me… She thought that we’d never be able to forgive her, but we finally did. Not at the same time of course, but we finally did it, because we know that Glimmer did everything to help us”.

“The things I did weren’t to help.”

“That’s wrong. The things you did weren’t to help us, but to help the Horde. In a war, there’s no good or bad side, there’s only people fighting against each other. You wanted to help your side, and I wanted to help mine. And please, when are you going to see that it is really difficult to hate someone forever?”

“If they have hurt you a lot, I guess that it is possible…”

“Catra, now let me ask you a question okay?” Adora said, grabbing Catra’s hand at last.  
“I know I did terrible things to you. I didn’t come back for you, I didn’t try to understand you and I never tried to talk to you. Now, do you hate me?”

Catra opened her eyes widely. She couldn’t understand why Adora was asking that. How can someone hate that amazing person, the most lovable woman alive, who can sacrifice herself just so you can live… It was at that moment when Catra finally discovered what Adora meant. She was so obsessed with the past that she believed that anything good she did wouldn’t matter at all. And that was a lie. Adora did things badly, such as not trying hard enough to rebuild their friendship, and Catra was really angry and hated her for that, but that only lasted a few months, because Adora changed. Because she gave more importance to the good things Adora did rather than the bad things.

“No, of course not”.

“And why don’t you hate me?”

“Because I can’t hate you. You’re too good to be hated”.

“You are also too good to be hated Catra” Adora responded, crying again.

Catra, touched, looking at Adora, moved closer to her and hugged her best friend. Adora was taller, so Catra put her head inside her neck a breathed deeply, enjoying the smell of that woman she loved so much. Adora continued sobbing for a few minutes, and when she finished, they separated their heads a little.

“One last thing before we go down to have dinner okay?” Catra said wiping off the remaining tears Adora had.

“Yes?”

“You asked me why I didn’t hate you, and I said I didn’t because you’re too good. Well, there’s another reason”.

“Oh, and what is that other reason?”.

“Because I’ve loved you since we were young. I love you so much that it hurts because I never imagined that I could love someone that much and I…” Catra couldn’t continue, because Adora grabbed her head a kissed her.

Catra wasn’t expecting that, but that didn’t mean that she didn’t like it. She grabbed Adora’s jacket and pulled, so their bodies were so close that there was no space between them. The kiss was getting deeper and deeper, and Adora was pushing Catra so much that her back hit the rail, so she had to seat on it while the blonde held her legs. They stayed like that for a few minutes until they had to stop to catch some breath. 

“I’ve been waiting for this for a really long time you know?” Catra admitted with her forehead touching Adora’s.

“Really? It was really good I have to say”.

“I know”. They stayed silent again but, in this moment, it wasn’t uncomfortable, it was really nice, each girl enjoying the company of the other one.

“Catra, one last thing”.

“Okay, but then we go downstairs okay?”

“Hahahaha, deal” Adora separated and looked directly at Catra’s eyes. “Will you be my girlfriend?”.

Catra blushed a lot and didn’t say anything for a second. Then, a really nervous yes came out of her mouth before her girlfriend gave her a brief kiss in the mouth. 

“I’m so happy that you said yes Catra”.

“Me too, but now we have to go downstairs. Your friends are waiting for us”.

“They’re no longer my friends Catra, they are our family”.

The couple smiled and grabbed hands. They finally were together and enjoying that a war had finally ended. Everyone was happy, and the kingdom was saved. The sky looked beautiful as they went back into the building to join their friends. It was the first time in three years in which Adora and Catra felt so relaxed and carefree. And they would do anything to stay like that.


End file.
